Magus Steaddirk
Biography Magus Steaddirk is an Alchemist that owned a shop called "Fresh Brewed Lore" for a long time in the city of Kara Kandol. Until one day a string of grisly murders started happening in the city. Many of the townsfolk immediately blamed him saying that he killed them during his "Twisted and Evil" experiments. The people of Kara Kandol are very superstitious and call his alchemy and science "Hellish Witchcraft" forcing him to sell his shop. Then one day a group of adventurers now known as The Innkeepers came to town and while the people were suspicious of them at first they ended up solving many of the problems the town was facing at the time, however he was still shunned by the villagers even though they now knew him to be innocent. He had worked for the Innkeepers as a researcher for a short time. He served them well, helping them through things they would have likely never been able to get through without his help, but he didn't stay long, he built a home amongst the goblins of the northern blisterfoot peaks where he continued his research, often appearing to help the Innkeepers, but not staying with them in the Greencourt, as there, they had a man named Baelan who took care of their alchemical needs. Magus has a reputation as one of the most accomplished alchemists in the world, though his motives are unpredictable. He has discovered many potions that only he knows, potions so powerful they even allow him to break into demi-planes and dissolve them from within! After the death of Monder Gloyde however, Magus took a huge hiatus, but for unknown reasons. It was later discovered that Magus was looking after his corpse.. and eventually resurrected him with his alchemy, but Monder was never the same. Now immortal like his benefactor he began to apprentice under the alchemist. Today, it is still not known where either of these two craftman reside... or whether or not they still live. Assassination Attempts Many people have tried and failed to assassinate this man. None have been successful though many have appeared to be, even to the assailant... In TC456, Magus was targeted for assassination by an unknown assailant - it appears that his association with the Innkeepers was made known by the Danbaros Government while tracking the many parcels sent into the country. In TC438, he was said to be burned alive, and certainly dead, but his body was never recovered. In TC 436, he was sliced in half by a ronin hired to end his life, the samurai claimed that he crawled away, with his legs in tow. Connection to the Black Matter Calamity There are claims that Magus somehow caused the black matter calamity while engrossed in an experiement with the body of the late Seallan Siegfast's mother. These claims are highly discredited but they are the foremost lead on the cause. There is little-to-no evidence on the matter. Former Experiments Before being assassinated he was assigned by Dax Auto to research a set of pills that Dax's companion Hoc Dolliday injested and to create something of similar properties. Unforunately after these events, that is no longer possible. Category:Important NPCs